


Kindling Heart

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR THE SE TO MY JONG. Happy birthday ;u; I hope your day is wonderful. *hands you fic of fluff*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kindling Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaiohtic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/gifts).



> FOR THE SE TO MY JONG. Happy birthday ;u; I hope your day is wonderful. *hands you fic of fluff*

It rained  a lot , he noticed to his dismay. Around the middle of the night, it quieted to a soft barely distinguishable patter on the aluminum roof; by morning, it was a thick and heavy fog that made Jongin’s tan skin break out with goosebumps from the chill. He would have tried to stay curled under the fleece of his blanket if it had not been for the source of warmth pressed stagnantly into his side making  no effort to move. He couldn’t help but break into a small smile when he looks over to see his mate’s tired but pleasant face softened by whatever he was dreaming of; his face swollen slightly from sleep, soft breath tickling the back of Jongin’s neck.

 

Jongin gently nudged the other to get him to move over before reaching over to grab his glasses from the tableside. Sehun readjusts in his sleep to press his face into the curve of Jongin’s lip as eyes bright behind spectacles glitter with fondness. It had always been like this - their relationship very much like flowers seeking sunlight, curving themselves unconsciously into each other; one moved, the other moved in tune to follow. But  now it seemed they were more in sync with each other than ever. Jongin’s eyes fell on the slight swell of the other’s stomach, sheets draped right below the slight rise of flesh. For how far along Sehun was he was still very small. As if he knew he was being inspected the other’s eyebrows knotted in discomfort. Jongin ran a hand down the other’s pale belly to feel the little kicks of a child that was causing his mate’s pain. Sehun’s brows unknotted as Jongin rubbed soothing both mother and child for the time being.

 

He reached over for his notebook full of snippets of ideas, thoughts, and things he wanted to remember properly. Jongin had always been somewhat eccentric. Mainly writing had turned into a source of comfort for the introverted man who didn’t trust his memory to not fictionalize important details. He was a  writer \- it seemed the best things he wrote where the ideas he pinned on paper to commit to memory. That way none of his ideas or thoughts would ever be able to escape him; becoming consistent and well developed ideas, rather the junk he was bound to write if he didn’t have a proper method.

 

Today he wrote:  happiness, mate, fog, love as neatly as he could in his spidery hand writing . Which to anyone else would be four words that held no significance. But, for him it was the beginning of a blossoming idea. The most natural way for him to write was the root up - much like a tree. With each new branch or leaf would be a new idea or path eventually leading to the completion of the tree with it’s begining ideas merely words rooted far beneath the ground. For example yesterday he had wrote:  Sehun smiling, sunflower scented skin, and laughter infused kisses . It had branched into a scene he had written where two lovers are enjoying the pleasant weather before the storm. He often struggled writing romance novels but it seemed the sold well and with the child on the way the alpha would do just about anything to pad their pocketbooks for their future extra expenses.

 

They weren’t hurting for money. In fact, they lived in a decently sized country home in a small distract outside of Seoul. It was both quiet, homey, and pleasant. The quaint wooden home was perched right between the edge of their town and a large forest spanning their backyard. It seemed to radiant peace and tranquility - something the author needed if he was ever going to finish a novel again. It was also a nice change in environment for the pregnant omega at his side who unlike Jongin was prone to worry, stress, and work himself up over small things. Sehun’s tendencies to dramatize things only grew worse with his fluctuating hormones. One moment he would be begging Jongin to take a break from writing and the next throwing things at the painfully antisocial alpha who struggled to calm him down.

 

The first time Jongin heard the news that they're having a child he cried. He couldn’t really help it. He became overwhelmed with happiness that he had smiled small and ends up with his face plastered into Sehun's neck. The omega comforted him by running a hand through his hair and husband's hair knowing how overjoyed he is as happiness hums through their bond like loud static refusing to be ignored.

 

Jongin cried and Sehun smiled fondly as he comforted him, knowing his mate's tendency to be  soft . After all, Jongin hadn't come from a large family like Sehun had. Instead he had been by himself for a long time until he met Sehun before they dated. He had always craved a family of his own - despite Sehun's family being very welcoming it wasn't the  same as having your own flesh and blood. Sehun understood exactly what it meant to him: there was a unique and indescribable joy about knowing that you were creating something fully of innocence with your own flesh, blood and love.

 

The omega stirred slightly in his sleep eyes cracking open some seconds later to spot his alpha bent over his notebook. He smiled gently as he leaned upwards pressing a small kiss against the other’s cheek. “You’re up early.” Sehun says lightly. It’s like this most days - Jongin constantly working on his novels when he isn’t doting on Sehun. Sehun didn’t want him to feel pressured to take care of him since he had his own job working at a fashion magazine. He was a columnist and stylist but of course Jongin made more out of two given his notoriety.  He makes a motion to move but Jongin gestures for him to stay put.

 

“If you’re getting up to make breakfast don’t. I’ll do it. Rest some more.” Jongin says putting his notebook aside as he turns his body towards the other male fully to press a sweet gentle kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth. It certainly brings a small smile to the pregnant omega’s face. Jongin pulls himself up another second and disappears to go make them breakfast.

 

Sehun lays there for a moment and despite loving his mate he doesn’t trust him in his kitchen without making a mess. He smiles fondly as he gets up; moves slow, tired, and ungraceful as he moves to first go shower because he feels gross. Pregnancy was an enjoyable thing but it certainly had moments where it made Sehun feel like a clumsy, bloated, swollen cow. In the beginning when he had first gained weight he had been hysterical. He cried, he tried to not eat a lot, and exercise. Of course Jongin stepped in and forbid him from starving himself (and their child) and to not do much serious work. He hated being an invalid but he understood Jongin’s intentions were good. (He  may have been overdramatic.)

 

Jongin made him feel beautiful. Whether he was his original size or remained frumpy as hell the other didn’t seem to care. It made Sehun feel nothing but  warmth . When he's done showering he throws on one of Jongin's old t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. If he's learned anything from pregnancy it's that he doesn't need to doll myself up when he truthfully feels like shit. He makes his way as he towel dries his hair into the kitchen stomach churning at the scent of frying fish and vegetables. But to his surprise the kitchen is still in once piece. Jongin turns when he notices him lingering, standing over the frying pan with a set mouth. "I said stay resting." Jongin doesn't use his alpha voice on him a lot but he has more so since they've found out he was carrying. But Sehun is positive this isn't going to harm their baby.

 

"I'll put on some rice." He says slowly as he goes to the rice cooker on the counter. Jongin looks displeased but doesn't say so. He doesn't need to. His expression is a dead giveaway. Normally he might bitch at Jongin for telling him what to do so frequently but he honestly knows Jongin just wants him to be comfortable. He also wants to take care of Sehun. It's endearing but Sehun has never been one to rest without putting his own share of work. Strong arms wrap around his waist and firm hands rest on his belly. 

 

"You're so stubborn. You can't just rest a little?" Jongin asks knocking his head gently against the back of Sehun's nape placing a small kiss to the pale exposed skin. Despite the bossy undertone Jongin's hands are gentle like he knows they'd be. After he turns on the rice cooker he turns in the other's arms. "Sehun, don't give me that amused expression. The doctor said you should be resting."

 

"Baby, resting to you would have me bedridden! I'm not seriously ill- I'm pregnant. I can make rice for you." He says as he wraps his arms around the other's neck. He leans up to peck his lips soothingly. "I hate being fat, lying around doing nothing and watching you work hard during the day with writing than doing all the chores."

 

"You need to save your energy. I don't mind doing everything if it means you won't feel extra exhausted. You're carrying a demanding baby."

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. "I'm going to make you go stay with Taemin if you keep arguing with me." He says slowly. Jongin's eyes flash and he knows the alpha would never ever leave his pregnant omega alone. In fact when Jongin went out or Sehun needed to go somewhere and Jongin was too busy to accompany him he often asked their neighborhood a beta named Joonmyun to keep an eye on him. Joonmyun was caring and attentive, making sure Sehun's discomforts were taken care of. But he still felt invalid, handicapped or babied.

 

"Like hell." Jongin says.

 

"Then quit being a prick. You're my mate not my parent. Don't be so overbearing. I'm not incapable." Sehun says sounding a bit harsh. There is hurt that flashes across Jongin's face as he steps back from Sehun's embrace and turns back to the food. He's silent which indicates Sehun has upset him.

 

Which he truly doesn't mean to. He understood  why  Jongin worried. He didn't want Sehun to overwork himself and miscarry. He got that. But it wasn't like he was doing straining work.

 

"It's in my nature to want to protect you." Jongin mumbles seconds later. The alpha could never tolerate when they argued often doing his best to apologize wordlessly.

 

"And idiot, it's in mine to care for you."

 

Jongin chuckles now. "Nothing about you is demure Sehun."

 

"Excuse me for not being submissive and a welcome mat. We're equals. I'll take it easy but I will still do stuff around the house."

 

Jongin figures he's lost this fight and nods a little. "Fine." He says a second later and piles Sehun's plate high with food just as the rice cooker chimes.

 

"Baby… your worry is  cute though." Sehun adds with a chuckle. To make sure the other does not hold any hard feelings he leans up to give him a small peck. Jongin smiles assuring Sehun that there are indeed no hard feelings and Sehun takes his plate to go sit and eat.

  
 

They don’t have many friends- a lot of their university friends being too busy with their own lives and families to visit often. He does have the neighbors but he’s certain they see each other  too often. There is only so much of the embarrassing shit Joonmyun says that they can take. Tao was Sehun’s alpha friend from when he studied abroad in China for a semester. He frequently visits when he’s in the city.

 

He’s tall, imposing, and has intimidating features but the dark eyed male was nothing but gentle and soft. “Oh! I hope the baby has Sehun’s eyes.” Tao says with a slight smile hands smoothing over the bump. Jongin doesn’t even feel threatened by the other as he lays on the other side of Sehun as they all cuddle and watch movies. It has come to the point Jongin doesn’t have the childish fits of possession or jealousy with other alphas. Because Sehun loves him and no one, not even Tao, could get in the way of that.

 

“I hope he has Jongin’s exotic skin.” Sehun sighs longingly. “He will be such a handsome baby.”

 

Tao grins. “You don’t even know the gender yet.”

 

“Somehow, I just  feel like it’s a boy.”

  
 

It ended up being a girl. The day before Christmas Sehun was rushed to the hospital when painful contractions started. By the first strike of midnight they had a pink bundle of gorgeousness. She had bright eyes like Sehun, pale skin, but heart shaped pink lips with a tuft of dark hair. Her eyes dropped a little sleepily as she gurgled softly fingers tight around Jongin’s finger as if she knew that was her daddy. She was a package of sweetness.

 

It was when she learned how to walk that she gave her fathers a run for their money. Kim Sooyeon was a bright baby who laughed a lot. Occasionally she inherited Sehun’s fussiness but normally once Jongin picked her up she would make sweet noises of approval. At first Sehun was going to be jealous the baby was much more behaved with Jongin but one look at Jongin staring at the child like she was a star--- he understood as well. Jongin  loved her. Everything about her: the poopy diapers, the yelling and screaming at all hours, the messes she made, her tendency to tug hair… Jongin loved it  all . He was patient and gentle with her even when he was exhausted. He would carry her in one of those front baby holders that strapped to the chest all day to ensure she rarely cried.

 

Sehun was relieved after hearing so many horror stories of alphas leaving child raising to omegas that Jongin was proactive about it all. And he didn’t ever forget to tell Sehun how much he loved him or how  beautiful he was. Sehun would remind him he looked like a whale with the little extra flub on his stomach he hadn’t lost yet and Jongin would chuckle kissing away his insecurities. Somehow he knew Jongin wasn’t just saying but completely meant it.

 

“Sooyeon-ah~ want to go to the park with daddy?” Jongin was cooing at the baby. Her walk was wobbly and she was dressed in a pink sundress, with sparkly jelly shoes, and too many hair bows. Sehun shouldn’t let Jongin dress his baby but he had to admit the other’s attempt was cute.

 

She giggled some as she made it clumsy over to where Jongin was sitting hitting his knees with her pudgy hand.

 

“You look tired Jongin. Take her to the park tomorrow when you rest more.” Sehun says from the kitchen cutting their daughter’s snack into tiny pieces. She had a few teeth and adored fruits. Sehun made sure they were small and soft enough for her to swallow safely.

 

He brought it in the living room sitting it on the coffee table in Sooyeon’s reach as he took a seat by Jongin rubbing the tension in his thigh. “Babe, take a break from being the number one dad. I’m sure she won’t mind not playing until she passes out on the swings.” Sehun teases lightly.

 

“A dad is a full time job.” Jongin says and Sehun pokes his cheek because he hadn’t meant it like that. Of course they couldn’t take a break from their parenting. But he didn’t have to exhaust himself working and then spoil Sooyeon  so much. Sehun had already taken her out for the day.

 

“Smartbutt.” He says as he leans and kisses Jongin. “Take a rest. I demand it. You can go back to super dad tomorrow.”

 

Sooyeon is too busy destroying her banana bits to really pay attention to her as Monggu, Janggu and Janggah wait by patiently for the child to drop something on the floor. Sehun gives the three poodles a harsh look and they have enough decency to look away as if they weren’t being vultures. Jongin laughs in his neck as he wraps his arms around Sehun. “I love you.” Jongin murmurs and it makes goosebumps run up his arms.

 

“I love you too.” Sehun says running a hand through the the other’s dark hair.

 

“DADA.” Sooyeon shouts enthusiastically.  She’s holding a hand out that has a grape to Sehun with a bright smile. “ Guugllrrr dada.” Her words make no sense but Sehun smiles fondly.

 

He leans forward taking the grape from his daughter and eats it. “Yummy, Sooyeon. Thank you so much baby girl.” He says with a smile.

 

She giggles madly and grabs more of her snack for Jongin. Jongin eats it and she is hysterical. It’s when she goes to feed the dogs that her parents intervene. At least she’s sharing but by the way Monggu’s belly almost touches the floor the dog was eating more of her meals than the girl was.

 

“ So .” Jongin says as if he is trying to bring something up when Sehun is tucking Sooyeon into her crib that night and turning the baby monitor on. He turns to Jongin curiously. “When can we make her a brother?”

 

Sehun hits him with a closed fist as he drags him from the child’s room glaring. “When you can pop a baby out, fool!” He says as he watches Jongin’s face crinkle into a smile.

 

“She’ll be lonely.” Jongin pipes in.

 

“You’re gross.” Sehun mutters back.

 

“I want many kids. Maybe six.”

 

Sehun almost has an aneurysm thinking about having six children. “We already have four and that’s enough. Your dogs are needy as children.” Jongin sulks and Sehun considers  maybe just one more kid- but of course not any time soon. “You’re pushing it. Maybe one day but not now. I want to focus on Sooyeon for now.”

 

Jongin smiles triumphantly as he tugs Sehun’s hand. “Let’s shower together.”

 

“Kim Jongin. I said  not now .” Sehun repeats.

 

“Just  shower .” Jongin says innocently and Sehun rolls his eyes. Even with their constant bickering their home is a happy one. On cue, Sooyeon is crying and Sehun smirks.

 

“Oups. Looks like I can’t shower with you. Baby girl needs me.” Sehun says and turns on his heels to console Sooyeon back to sleep.

 

“Five more children to go.” Jongin says under his breath and Sehun laughs.

 

“In your dreams.”

 

“ Unfortunately , I know.”

 


End file.
